No Name
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: No title yet.Naruto High School AU. Naruto/Nozomi and others. Naruto has strange dreams about a world that doesn't exist, they keep him from sleeping well, so he sleeps in class,and fails class and he's pretty sure he's in love with his best friends twin


Sand: Hey! Um, I decided to do a full on story about Nozomi and Naruto, and this is the first chapter!!

Nozomi: Sand owns nothing but the plot …. And me …. HarokiTellsTales owns Ki-chan!

Naruto: On with the story!!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Naruto Uzumaki whooped as he leapt from tree to tree chasing some unknown adversary, this is what he lived for, chasing Konoha's enemies, protecting his home from evil. He had to hurry to catch this one though, there was someone at home waiting for him, he wasn't sure who but he knew this person was more important to him than anyone else he knew._

_"Wow, you're a fast one, ain't ya?" He called cheerfully as he finally caught up with his foe in a clearing._

_"Don't you ever quit?!" The man yelled, Naruto grinned._

_"Nope! Now are you coming with me quietly, or am I gonna have to hurt you first?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. The man threw a few kunai at him, which he easily dodged._

_"Man, you guys can't ever just come quietly; you always have to waste my time." He sighed, as he appeared behind the man, who jumped. Before the man could defend himself, Naruto had him knocked out and tied up._

_"Time to head home!" He said as he pulled the man up over his shoulder and took off into the trees once more._

"Naruto!"_ he shook his head at the eerie echoing voice._

"Naruto!"_ the voice sounded more persistent now, he groaned_.

"Naruto! Wake the hell up, dude!!" Naruto jumped up and fell onto the floor of his English classroom. Kiba Inuzuka, one of his best friends, was grinning at him from his seat. He had been jabbing Naruto in the back trying to wake him up.

"Glad you could finally join us, Naruto." He looked up at the sound of his teacher's voice.

"Sorry, Genma-sensei." He muttered, climbing back into his seat, he let out a yawn and shook his head lightly, trying to rid himself of all sleep.

"Now, back to our poetry!" Genma said, turning back to the board, Naruto stared out the window lightly, thinking about his dream.

"Dude what was that in class, I thought Shikamaru was the only one who slept in class." Kiba said, as their group met up to walk home. Their group consisted of Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha.

"No sleep last night, your lovely girlfriend, my DARLING sister, decided to torture me all night by playing angry, techno German music as loud as she could." Naruto answered, spotting his sister immediately and sending a glare in her direction.

"What'd you do to tick her off?" Sasuke asked, Naruto shrugged.

"With Kiiro there's no telling." He answered.

"So, are we all still hangin this weekend?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, I'd rather sleep, but knowing Naruto I wouldn't be able to." Shikamaru replied, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets.

"No chance dude, if me and Sasuke gotta get dragged to Kiba's stupid family gathering then you gotta go as well." Naruto answered.

"Why are you dragging us to your family gathering?" Sasuke asked.

"Cuz I'll be bored and I want to share the boredom." Kiba answered as Kiiro led Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno over to them.

"Sasuke, shouldn't Nozomi be home tonight??" Hinata asked him.

"She should be home now, you wanna come see her?" He asked, the shorter girl nodded.

"Who's Nozomi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember her, Naruto, she used to hang out with us when we were kids. My twin, ya know, small, annoying, hyperactive." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah! She went off to live with your aunt and uncle for a couple years! She's back!" Naruto cried, Sasuke smirked.

"Well then, what are we waitin for!" Naruto said as he sped up a bit and began to lead them towards the Uchiha Compound.

"We'd love to come with you but we're still grounded." Ino said, gesturing towards herself and Sakura. The others nodded and the two girls split from the group and headed towards their houses.

"We're home!" the group called, granted only one of them really lived there, it had always felt like home to all of them.

"Sasuke!!!" Came a squeal as a black and white blur leapt at the boy.

"Nozomi!" Sasuke cried, a little startled as he caught the girl. She had waist length raven-black hair, with light brown eyes and a pale heart shaped face. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, white sundress, that flared and made her seem paler than she was, but in a good way. She looked almost like a porcelain doll and Naruto felt a strange wave of protectiveness wash over him as he watched her.

"Did ya miss me?!" She asked, grinning up at her twin, he rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair lightly.

"Nozomi?" she turned at the voice and let out another squeal.

"Hina-chan!!" the two girls hugged laughing.

"Well, I feel the love." Kiba muttered sullenly. Nozomi laughed and threw her arms around the Inuzuka, he hugged her back lightly, grinning.

"Oh I missed you all, even those of you I barely remember!" she said looking at Shikamaru, Kiiro, and Naruto.

"Well I'm offended now, Nozomi, you only followed me and Sasuke around forever." Naruto said rolling his eyes. Nozomi frowned in thought and leaned in closer to him, standing on her tiptoes to be on eye level with him. Her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Naruto!!" she cried happily, he grinned at her.

"You're tall!" She accused laughing as he scooped her up in a bear hug.

"You're just short." He teased.

"I'm not short I'm cuddle-sized!" She cried, they laughed.

"What a drag are we ever going to go into the living room?" Shikamaru asked.

"You haven't changed a bit, Shika." Nozomi laughed, the boy smiled at her faintly and they all entered the living room to relax.

"I remember you too, Kiiro. Though, I don't remember you being interested in makeup … ever!" Nozomi said, staring at the other girl.

"I can't resist dares, and Ino and Sakura dared me to wear makeup." She muttered, scowling lightly, Nozomi giggled.

"Yeah, that sounds like them." Nozomi laughed.

"Are you going to our school?" Hinata asked.

"Uh huh, I start tomorrow! I have my schedule and everything, I compared it to Nii-chan's cuz he told me everyone's classes and I have a few with everyone." Nozomi said happily.

"Who said you could go in my room." Sasuke demanded.

"I did, and by the way you should totally clean it up." He scowled at her.

"Well we can't all be neat freaks." He grumbled, she smiled at him serenely.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: There ya go!

Nozomi: Read and Review!

Sand and Nozomi: Or we'll send the Kyuubi after you!

Naruto: cuz he's so easily commanded.


End file.
